Look at Me
by Natalanisha
Summary: Yohji runs into Schuldich during some downtime. Sparks not so literally fly . M for mature situations, but nothing explicit.


Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

LOOK AT ME

Wren: Okay, I don't really know what I was thinking…

Lence: Since when has that stopped you?

Wren: points at the fact the story has been written and posted It hasn't.

Lence: glances Guess it didn't.

Wren: I own none of the characters. I'm just borrowing them.

Lence: Yeah, if she owned them, there'd be a higher rating on the package of the DVDs…

Wren: nods I mean.. there would not…. um…anyway…on with the story!

Lence: Rating is NC-17, but oddly enough, we haven't made up a device that prevents just anybody from accessing this story….

Wren: Pairings are…hn, oh yeah. Yohji/Schuldich, also, song lyrics aren't mine, as most of you can figure out.

Lence: Kick back and enjoy, all reviews appreciated, all flames will be used at our next barbeque.

Yohji leaned against the railing that ran the length of the roof of the hotel. He took another drag off his cigarette before flicking it over the side. He was sick of fighting; he'd come to this part of the city to escape for a while. So far, it had worked. He hadn't seen even a glimpse of his teammates or his enemies. Looking up once more at the sky and stars he turned and went back inside to his room to change. He intended to go clubbing and see if he could find someone to help him forget for a few hours.

Yohji dug through the closet, searching through the outfits he'd brought with him. Some for just lounging around, some for going out and attracting attention. He finally decided on his newest outfit. The color was turquoise blue, with enough green to make his eyes blaze greener than usual. The shirt had holes at the top of his shoulder, in the middle of his upper arm, and two in the middle of his forearm. Black cord was threaded through the cloth and tied around his elbow, above and below the holes to keep the cloth from sliding around. The cuffs were wide and stiff, with shiny black buttons, with cutouts on the underside so the skin of his wrists was bare, just as the holes at his elbows left those spots bare. His skin looked very tanned, very smooth, very warm against the turquoise. The pants matched the shirt, and not just in color. There were holes on the sides that flashed the perfect smoothness of his hip, down to glimpses of thigh. The holes went farther down, but black boots cut the the view just above his knee. He examined himself in front of the mirror.

"Good enough." He said to himself before grabbing his keys and wallet. He slipped out the door and locked it behind him. Yohji whistled softly to himself as he took the elevator down and walked to his car.

The drive to the club was short and sweet. It was only a couple of blocks away. From the look of the line, it was fairly popular too. Good, it should make things easier. He managed to get a parking spot just around the corner of the building and as he was walking towards the end of the line the bouncer at the door called out to him.

"Hey there, you can go in." The bouncer looked him up and down and grinned. One of the few female bouncers Yohji had ever seen. He smiled at her and sauntered over to the door.

"Think I'm legal to go in?" She laughed and her grin widened.

"Sugar, in that outfit, I don't think it should be legal to let you out of the house. But I'll let you in anyway. Things get out of hand, you can sit at the bar and Stormer will take care of ya." Yohji's smile widened.

"Thanks for the advice, I'll do that." He blew her a kiss as he walked through the doors and was surrounded by the music. The familiarity of it caressed his skin and wrung a soft sigh from his lips. //This is more like it.// he thought to himself as he looked around.

//Hn, Night Storm is living up to its name so far.// Yohji looked up at the ceiling and got the eerie feeling of being outside at night during a thunderstorm. //They got an artist with some talent to get that effect.// There was an area off to one side for playing pool or just sitting down. The bar ran the length of one wall and a tall black skinned lady was working it. He found it kind of odd that she was wearing sunglasses, but passed it off since he normally had his own on. There were all types of people there that he could see, and amid them all a circular stage with a local band that was surprisingly good on it.

As he walked up to the bar he saw a notice that local talents were encouraged by the owner and that karaoke was also available. Yohji watched the people on the dance floor for a bit out of curiosity. He glanced up sharply as he thought he saw a familiar flash of red hair. He shrugged to himself and made his way onto the dance floor to see if there was anyone who could distract him for a while from the pain of living.

The song was a good one; the beat throbbed through his body as he relaxed into the simplicity of dancing. He wasn't really paying attention to the words, it sounded American, but he understood most of what he actually listened to. The words heated his blood as he wondered if he'd find someone to do that with tonight.

"I wanna li li li lick you from your head to your toes, and I wanna move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor, I wanna ah ah you make it so good I don't wanna leave, but I got to kn kn kn know what's your fan-ta-sy"

Yohji felt slender arms slide around his waist and his eyes slid closed as a masculine body pressed against his from behind. Long red hair fell across his shoulder as he tilted his head back to rest it against the man behind him.

(Feeling mellow tonight kitten?) He heard a surprisingly soft voice in his head ask.

(Trying to take a break from fighting, this includes you.) This surprised a chuckle out of the German and made the arms around his waist tighten.

(What are you doing here Schuldich?)

(Waiting for orders.) Was the simple reply. Yohji twisted in the embrace until he was facing Schuldich and he looked up to meet the other's eyes. Jade gazed into emerald for an eternity, an electric shock running through them and drawing low moans from their throats.

(Shall we leave? I know a place with a great view.) Even as he suggested it, Yohji felt a slight bit of shock that it had been him suggesting it.

(Whatever you want katzchen.) Yohji nuzzled against Schuldich's neck for a moment before running a hand down a bare arm to twine their fingers together. He pulled back far enough to study the redhead's outfit. The shirt was a deep sapphire blue and made of silk. Like Yohji's, it had a holier than thou thing going on. Black leather pants that almost made Yohji uncomfortable to look at and black boots completed it. The usual bandanna had been replaced with one matching his shirt and the effect was striking. He shook his head to clear it and began leading Schuldich through the throng of bodies to the bar where he'd left his smokes under Stormer's care.

"Found ya a good one huh honey?" He heard her ask.

"I hope so. Now the question is, what is he good at ne?" She laughed.

"Take care of each other, see you around?" Yohji nodded.

"This place is definitely worth visiting again." After grabbing his cigarettes they made their way to Yohji's car. Yohji felt a twinge of warning as he let Schuldich in, but he didn't care enough anymore to worry about it. Instead they drove to the nearby hotel in silence. Yohji and Schu got in the elevator and Yohji pushed the button for the roof. He felt Schu's eyes on him so he turned to look at him.

When their eyes met again, the same flash from earlier coursed through them and brought their lips together in a heated kiss. Strong arms slid around the other's waist and they pulled each other close, kissing as if they'd devour the other from the mouth down. Yohji moaned and pulled back enough to rest his head on Schu's shoulder and was relieved to notice that his breathing wasn't the only one that had been quickened by the kiss.

When the elevator stopped Yohji and Schu stepped out into the cool night air and up to the ledge Yohji had leaned against earlier that night. Schu leaned over slightly and smiled. Yohji stared. He couldn't remember having seen Schu ever smile. Smirk yes, smile, no way. It made him look different, softer somehow.

"I feel like I'm miles away." He heard Schu say softly. He moved up to lean beside Schu.

"It is nice huh?" He felt Schu's hair brush his shoulder as the other man nodded.

"It's not often I get quiet from their voices. The are always around me."

"I'm not the only one who needs distractions then am I? We both do, for different reasons."

"Yes, but in a way, they are the same. To forget. To block out something that hurts us." Yohji moved behind Schuldich and wrapped his arms around the lean waist.

"Let's go back inside Schuldich." Schuldich straightened and turned in the circle of his arms. Yohji looked up the last inch to meet the eyes that seemed to so ensnare him every time. Emotions flared and flowed through them both for an eon and they hung in a place where everything was timeless before the ding of the elevator caught their attention. Yohji drew Schu to him as if afraid the other would disappear.

They finally managed to get into Yohji's room, lips met in a slow, teasing kiss as soon as the click of the lock had been heard. Yohji didn't know what tomorrow might bring, and right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to lose himself in the feeling of it all. He didn't protest as his clothes were lost to different corners of the room or as he was led to the bed. He didn't fight against anything they did that night.

Yohji yawned and stretched as he woke up. His arm automatically slid to where the other person had been sleeping most of the night with him. He opened his eyes and frowned slightly when he saw that Schu was gone. //I didn't really expect him to stay. But I was hoping. I want to know what I was seeing in his eyes.// He rubbed bleary eyes and was trying to get them to focus when he heard a soft snikt. Yohji glanced up a few inches and when he saw the barrel of a gun in his face he went perfectly still.

"Schu?"

"Don't… I've got my marching orders…" Yohji frowned slightly, thinking he'd heard a waver in the other's voice. Yohji's eyes slid closed again and a single tear tracked its way down his cheek. He felt something ghost past his face for a moment.

"Yotan…please…look at me." Yohji, startled by the pleading note, looked up and met Schu's eyes. He felt his own widen, even as he felt a small thread of connection, he saw all the pain and sorrow contained in Schu's eyes. He watched soft lips that he knew tasted like honey mouth the words, 'stop me.' Schu's gun was wavering slightly and Yohji knew his resolve to kill him was too. He slowly reached out for the gun while looking in Schu's eyes. His slender fingers slid around the weapon and gently pulled it from Schu's hand. He set it down carefully and used Schu's still outstretched arm to pull him into his arms. Schu shook gently in the circle of his arms for a few moments before sliding his own around the blond and holding on like Yohji was the only solid object left in the world. Yohji tucked Schu's head under his chin and drew him down to lie beside him on the bed. They fell asleep with Schu curled up around Yohji, hanging on as if he was scared to let go.


End file.
